YuGiOh: Charater Poems
by KageNoNeko
Summary: Final thoughts. Final goodbyes. Yugi and those who watched his duel with Atem have them, but they realized that they are all connected by the Millienum items. Poems from each characters' POV.
1. Yugi's Poem

Here I am doing something again. This is the start of a series of various poems about the Yu-Gi-Oh's cast. It will start with Yugi and end with a poem about everyone. They are all set after the ceremonial duel.

Yugi's Poem

I stood up

On that day when I dueled him,

My partner,

I claimed victory against him

And sent him to the afterlife.

I still couldn't bare to do it

And my tears came down my face

Showing my true feelings.

I wish I could have him stay,

But he belongs with his friends

And family.

Atem, I don't want you to go...


	2. Anzu

Yu-Gi-Oh Character Poems

Here is the second poem of the set. If you review and put in a character who you would like to see the next poem about, you will get full credit. Since no one has reviewed, Katty, my sister suggested the character for this poem.

Anzu's Poem

The one who I thought I love

is now gone

and I now have tears

running done my face

since he left

because all of my memories of him

have boiled up.

I first heard him

with my eyes covered

and had love come into my heart

then he rescued me once

before rescuing me again

as well as his partner.

In his darkest times,

he needed me more

than I needed him

because his partner was gone

and it was his fault.

Before he went to the world of memories,

I gave him a little something

and that something

became what brought his name back to him.

Now, in this place, I cry for him,

but, oh I don't, I miss him

as he walk into the afterlife.


	3. Tristan's Poem

* * *

Well, here is the third poem in the set. This one is focus on Tristan Taylor/Hiroto Honda.

Tristan's Poem

When I met him,

He was a weak boy

That me and Joey would bully,

But with Millennium Puzzle,

Things changed.

He was no longer weak,

But there was something about him

That we would all learn

When Ryou Bakura and the Millennium Ring came.

We discovered there was another him

And that the other him was stronger,

But the other him was making him stronger.

There was so times that we got mix up into a lot of stuff

And the Millennium Items were dragging us, who didn't have them,

Into the conflict,

But we persevered and we help to fight along side our friend.

Then this day came

And I don't know what to think.

I have been on the sidelines

And have been watching

This final duel between the other him and him.

Now, it's over

And Yugi, once weak, won.

That means it will be time

To say our good byes to Atem,

The one who we knew as the other Yugi for a long time.

I still don't know what to think,

But I know this:

I wish we had more time with Atem then what we did.

* * *

If you want to help determine the next chapter, review! Until next time, keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Joey's Poem

* * *

This poem will be the most logical to go up next. Here is Joey's poem and I don't know if I can get it into his character.

* * *

Joey's Poem

In the early days,

Me and Tristen would bully Yugi

For the purpose of making him a man,

But when he completed the Millennium Puzzle,

He became a man.

He would teach me

How to duel

And I went with him

So we could get his grandpa back

From that crazy freak of nature, Pegasus.

While learning there was two Yugi's,

We did

And when we went back,

A few things happen

And then there came Battle City

And things really happen.

This crazy man name Malick

Was going after the Millennium Puzzle

And some supper rare and powerful cards

Call the Egyptian God Cards.

Yugi won the whole tournament

And the three Egyptian God Cards.

It was during the Yugi's duel against Malick

(Which really was creepy)

That we discovered Malick had two sides,

One an evil side, the other side kind and gentle.

Afta that duel,

The other Yugi had all the keys he needed

To unlock his memory as Pharaoh,

But another evil came up

And delayed unlocking his memory.

Then it finally came

And he went to memory world

While we with our Yugi

Went inside the Millennium Puzzle

To try to find the name of the Pharaoh.

We did and here we are

About to say good bye to the other Yugi, Atem,

But I don't want to,

But I half to.


	5. Mr Muto's Poem

**I realized I completely forgot about doing a poem from Mr. Muto's point of view. I probably will take some of my spring break to rearrange the chapters around. If I get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Go talk to Kazuki Takahashi if want the one who owns it.  
**

* * *

Mr. Muto's Poem

There is so much about you

That I don't know about

And I want to know more,

But you have stayed here

For too long without a body

And your dead friends miss you

And are waiting for you.

I will let you go

Without asking you questions

That would burden you.


	6. Anzu's Poem: Second Take

* * *

These poems are so more easier to get up then chapters of my story. This one came to me as an interesting thought. So if any of you think a previous character did not say everything that should have been said, state it in your review. Now on to the poem. By the way, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Anzu's Poem: Second Take

Now that he is about to enter that door,

My thoughts have cleared

And I realized that

I don't know who I love.

I have feelings for both Yugi and Atem,

But I don't know what those feelings are.

I am thinking here

About my feelings for them,

Trying to sort them out

And figure out myself,

But I realize that I don't know

If either of them have feelings for me.

I wish I could ask them now,

But I don't want to upset them

Or make them reject me,

So I will be silent,

But then I realize

I love Atem as a brother

And Yugi, I love him differently,

Not like a brother, father, or uncle,

But something more than that.

I love Yugi, my childhood friend,

And I finally discovered my true feelings

That I have been hiding.

* * *

By the way, this particular poem is all about the love triangle and this relationship is called Spiritshipping. Read and Review.


	7. Ryou's Poem

Here is next poem. This time from Ryou Bakura's POV

Ryou's Poem

I really don't know

What I should say,

But I should say something.

Atemu, thank you.

You were the one

Who brought the fight in me

Forward so I could face him,

But it was you who truly defeated him,

No, it wasn't you, it was Yugi and you

Who defeated him,

The king of thieves.

Now you will leave this world

And seal those items away

To take the spirit

Of the King of Thieves

To where he should belong.

Thank you, Atemu,

And best of luck

In the after life,

But is this what you really want

Because I can see that Yugi will miss you.

I thank you from the bottom of my heart

And if this is what you want,

I will stand by Yugi's side

Because he will remind you

Of the deeds that you done

And I don't want to forget.

Thank you, thank you,

Atemu, I wish you good luck.

This was harder than I thought it would be. The next few should be easier.


	8. Duke's Poem

* * *

Here is Duke's Poem. This one is short just because there is not just much to say.

* * *

Duke's Poem

I look on at you and Yugi

Trying to figure out who you are.

From what people said,

You are a Pharaoh,

Who was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle

And you must lose

In order to go to the afterlife.

I wish I there to see all of your adventures

And truly know who you are.

I wish you the best of luck.

* * *

I did say it would be short, but the next poem will be about Odion.


	9. Malick

Here is Malick's poem. This one should be more interesting than Ryou's.

* * *

Malick's Poem

Me and you

Have a shared history.

My family was the tomb keepers

And the ones who were waiting for you

To return

So we could give you

The guide to discover your memory,

But I had pent up rage and angry

At my father

And my dark side formed.

I thought you were to blame

And I went after you.

Then we dueled

And I gained control of myself

Before I surrendered

And sent my dark side away.

I thank you for helping me

To learn the truth

That cause my dark side to appear.

Go and find your peace.

* * *

Here are the people I will need to do (in no particular order): Duke, Mokaba, Seto, Isis, Odion.

The last two poems for sure will be Atem's Poem and then Everyone's Poem. Until the next poem, read and review.


	10. Odion's Poem

Odion's Poem

Master Malick has succeed at being a tomb keeper

And it is all thanks to you, Pharaoh.

As I think about you,

I remember

Only the time you freed Malick

From his dark side.

I wish there was a way

That I could thank you

Beyond letting you find peace.

However, I wish you the best of luck

And find your mind no longer troubled.

* * *

Dentonate: Interesting penname. You got me thinking about what the definition of "who could be there"

and my plans change to add two more poems for this saga.


	11. Isis's Poem

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, but here is the next poem. I am not using her dub name because I can't spell it without looking it up.**

Isis's Poem

My Pharaoh,

You are about to leave

For your long awaited rest,

But I see your companions

Are divided in emotions

About you leaving.

I know you have to leave,

But I feel there is somethings

That you need to know

That would help your companions,

But I will remain silent

And let your companions,

Especially Yugi,

Say their goodbyes.

I will never forget you,

My Pharaoh.


	12. Seto Kaiba's Poem

Seto Kaiba's Poem

I watch you duel.

I know you've defeated me,

But was the lost I saw today

A honest lost

Due only to your lack of skill?

I ask myself that,

But my eyes still don't believe it.

You, an Egyptian pharaoh,

Going off to a long await rest

And I still don't believe

What my eyes are seeing.

I probably never believe

What I am seeing now.

Never will I believe

What I am seeing.

**Boy, I sure kept him an unbeliever. Next poem is Mokaba's and after that poem, two poems from the POV of two who are probably in the shadow realm will come next. **


	13. Mokaba Kaiba's Poem

Mokaba's Poem

You did

What my brother could not:

Defeat Pegasus.

But you did more.

You forced my brother

To become someone better.

You made him

Able to believe

In what is the impossible.

As you walk

Towards your final rest,

I realize that you

Are the one who tied us together

And brought us together

Even though we are so different.

I do believe in the past

And I think big brother does,

No matter how much he denies it.

**AN:Just two more to go. I hope you enjoyed this poem. The last two should come out fairly quickly. Time to give a shout out to my reviewers: The Duelist's Heiress, Journey Maker, Detonate, and Velgamidragon. Because of you, my reviewers, I am going to another series of poems from POV of the bad guys, but I need to decide if it will be manga based or anime based. Until next time.**


	14. Atem's Poem

Atem's Poem

I see his tears

Streaking down his face

In sorrow.

No mater how much

I want to stay,

I feel I have to leave.

I wish I could leave him

With something more than memories.

Memories are hallowed,

But they make a person

Stand out from the crowd.

Memories can't stop sadness.

Memories can't comfort the living.

Memories can't help the living

From bullies.

Memories can't save the world,

But memories can

Make one wiser, stronger, better,

To be able to do what memories can't.

Oh well,

I don't think I can leave him anything else,

But I would like to leave him

Advice and courage

To go up to Anzu and tell her what he feels,

But I don't think I could give it

Without messing up.

Oh well,

Here I go to my long awaited rest

With hopes for the better.

**AN: There is the last poem from one character's POV. The next poem will be the final and last poem. After that poem, I will start gathering what I need for the next set of Yu-Gi-Oh poems starting with several polls on my profile to help me decide specifics about the poems. I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing because your advice and input has been a help. Until next time.**


	15. The Final Poem: The Group's Poem

**AN: This is the final poem for this series of poems, but before that, I wish to give thanks to my reviewers for reviewing and would encourage them (and my silent readers) to go to my profile to vote in the poll to determine what my next saga of Yu-Gi-Oh poems will be based on. It will be all villains, if that influences your choices. **

* * *

The Group's Poem

We never realized

That we met each other

Because of those seven golden items,

Until today

When the past was buried

And the world was safe

From evil of the past.

Those seven golden items,

The Millennium Items,

Hold so much evil

And so much power

That they were unbelievable.

Even though

They are going to be sealed,

The connections that they created

Will never vanish

From our hearts

And minds.

We will remain connected,

Even to the one of our group,

Who will be enjoying his rest

In the afterlife

After being denied it for so long.

We will treasure his memory

As the Pharaoh,

Who brought us all together,

And so we begin a new chapter

Without worrying about evil.

**

* * *

AN: It is finally done. The ideals for this poem, Yugi's Poem, and Atemu's Poem was what sparked this ideal and now I am pleased at how this turned out. Currently, these poems are the most reviewed of my entries on and will be my first completed multi-chapter work. Please do leave a review and wait for my next set of poems.**


End file.
